thehumancentipedefandomcom-20200214-history
Lindsay
Lindsay is the main protagonist of The Human Centipede (First Sequence) ''and one of the three victims of Dr. Heiter. She is the middle segment of the Siamese triplet. Biography Lindsay and her best friend Jenny are New York natives who were on a road trip through Europe on a vacation. While in Germany, Lindsay agreed to attend a party after Jenny was invited by a waiter. When Lindsay and Jenny are at the hotel, with Jenny on the phone and Lindsay applying makeup, the latter receives a phone call from Amy. Lindsay excitedly explains that they're in Germany and mentions a souvenir she bought for her. After hanging up, Lindsay finishes applying her makeup and departs with Jenny to attend the party. During the car ride, Jenny confesses she has no idea where they're going. After a brief moment of panic and bickering between the two, Lindsay drives over a sharp surface that flattens her car tire. Lindsay kicks at the car in frustration and checks her phone, only to discover there is no reception. She begins to argue with Jenny over what they should do: stay and wait in the car until they have a means of getting help, or wander off in the rain in the middle of the night to find help. Eventually they decide on the former. Lindsay and Jenny wait in the car but are approached by a German man who mistakes them for porn actresses. While the man talks about all the obscene things he wants to do to them, Lindsay and Jenny attempt to translate him, only to become disgusted once they realize he said "fucking." Lindsay rolls up the car windows while the man makes inappropriate hand gestures, causing them to panic when he does not leave. Once the man leaves, Lindsay and Jenny become agitated and start arguing again. It takes some convincing, but Lindsay manages to get Jenny out of the car and into the woods. The pair quickly become lost, Lindsay insisting she knows what she's doing while Jenny shouts contradictions. Jenny decides to stand still while Lindsay leaves her, searching for any means of help. Lindsay finds a villa in the middle of the forest and convinces Jenny to come with her. The two have some difficulty finding the front door to the house, which leads to them furiously knocking on the side door, peeking through windows, Jenny losing her shoe and crying about how much she hates dogs, until they eventually find it. Dr. Josef Heiter answers the door. Lindsay requests to come inside and call the car company service, slightly unnerved by Heiter's cold demeanor and increasingly personal questions as he lets them inside and leads them to his living room. Lindsay asks to use the phone once more, though Heiter dodges the question by asking her relation to Jenny. Lindsay reveals she and Jenny are not related but instead best friends. Heiter leaves the room to call the car company service and get the girls glasses of water. However, though Lindsay nor Jenny realize it, but Heiter only pretends to do the phone call and puts Rohypnol, a rape drug, into their glasses. While he's away, Lindsay expresses confusion and fear at Heiter's odd behavior and the overall atmosphere of the house. Heiter returns and hands them their glasses. He describes his hatred for human beings. Lindsay, convinced it was a joke, laughs but clumsily spills her water and panics when Heiter explodes in fury. Once Heiter departs to retrieve a towel, Lindsay talks with Jenny, plotting to leave. While Jenny becomes drowsy, Lindsay is weakened from the drug to a lesser extent because she didn't drink all of her water. Heiter returns with a towel and Lindsay cleans up her water while Jenny falls asleep due to the drowsiness side effects of the drug. Lindsay begins to panic once more when Heiter informs her of the rape drug, Rohypnol, and its side effects. He brandishes a syringe while Lindsay begins frothing at the mouth, collapsing and crawling towards the door while pleading with the doctor. Heiter responds by holding her up by her hair, using his leg to keep her in place, and injecting the syringe's contents into the back of her neck, causing Lindsay to fall unconscious. Lindsay awakens in Heiter's basement, a makeshift medical ward, tied down to a bed with an IV in her arm. She begins crying and screaming, attempting to wake Jenny up, who is in the bed beside her. Once they and the third man (the truck driver who Heiter shot down in the intro) are awake and screaming, Heiter turns on the lights. Lindsay watches in horror as Heiter injects toxins into the man's IV, killing him in a matter of seconds. She and Jenny are presumably knocked unconscious afterwards while Heiter disposes of the body. Heiter kidnaps and secures a third victim, Japanese tourist Katsuro. He then wakes up the trio, tugging on Lindsay's hair until she awakens. The doctor turns off the lights and prepares to explain his plans. Lindsay attempts to reassure Jenny, though it doesn't help much. He explains the operation while Lindsay weeps in fear. Heiter begins sedating Jenny and Katsuro while Lindsay chews at her binds frantically. Once she is free, she leaps off the bed but rips out the IV in her arm, alerting the doctor and causing her great pain (and costing a surprising amount of blood). She runs around his house, trying to open all the locked doors and eventually finding the key to the doctor's room and locking herself inside. Lindsay attempts to reason with Heiter, who pounds on the door, screaming threats. He becomes quiet, so she attempts to escape through the window, though she is met with Heiter facing her with a sedation rifle. Lindsay unlocks the door and flees once more, only to fall into Heiter's pool. Heiter aims the gun at her once Lindsay pleads once more, causing Lindsay to submerge herself until she needs air. She begs to be killed, though Heiter does not comply. Instead, he explains that one of his dogs attempted escape. As punishment, the dog was placed in the center of the 3Dog, as the healing pains were twice as intense. And, since Lindsay attempted escape as well, she would assume the middle position. Lindsay does not give in, and continues to ask for death. Heiter triggers the automatic pool cover, forcing Lindsay underwater. However, the power cuts out, so he leaves. Lindsay heads into the basement and unties Jenny, dragging her away and whispering an apology to the sleeping Katsuro. She drags Jenny outside, though she is shot down by Heiter. Heiter takes her back to his house and performs the horrific operation on her, Jenny, and Katsuro. The three are connected via mouth and anus, with Katsuro in the front, Lindsay in the center, and Jenny in the back. Lindsay awakens and immediately begins crying. Heiter attempts to comfort them and assists them in standing up. He shows them their reflection through a mirror, crying tears of joy while the "Siamese triplet" sobs in despair and pain. Come nighttime, Heiter locks the trio in a dog cage Jenny spotted once they first found Heiter's house. Katsuro screams profanities and insults directed at Heiter while Lindsay and Jenny sob, holding hands in a vain attempt at comfort. The next day, Heiter begins to train his "pet." He forces Katsuro to hold a newspaper in his mouth and beckons for him to bring it to him, though Katsuro does not obey. Heiter stands over them and begins walking in place while Lindsay cries. Later, Heiter feeds Katsuro dog food in a dog bowl. Katsuro begins eating but grows distracted and bites Heiter in the foot in retribution. Heiter responds by kicking Katsuro in the face and threatening him while Lindsay pats him on the back. The next day, Katsuro, as expected, defecates into a panicked Lindsay's mouth. She sobs as Heiter screams encouragement towards Katsuro, who pays him no mind and instead begs for forgiveness. Later, they are locked in the cage, Katsuro too busy crying to scream, and Lindsay and Jenny holding hands once more. Heiter, annoyed by their crying, threatens to cut out their vocal cords. Lindsay is next shown by the swimming pool, with the trio tied to a chair while Heiter swims nude. Katsuro chews off his binds and makes his way towards the door. Heiter invites them in, even offering to allow them to escape before beating them with a riding crop. Heiter gives the trio a checkup. He deems Katsuro as healthy and Lindsay as constipated. After declaring laxatives as the solution, Lindsay protests. Heiter discovers Jenny has an infection and is dying of blood poisoning. The doctor then receives a phone call from the police. Katsuro grabs a scalpel and gets down off the platform, awaiting Heiter's arrival to strike. Once Heiter returns, Katsuro stabs him in the knee, rendering him immobile and then attempting to rip out his jugular. Heiter falls unconscious while Katsuro explains, in Japanese, that they have to go upstairs in order to leave. While the stitches begin bleeding from strain, Jenny becoming increasingly weak, and Katsuro becoming unable to drag her, he shouts encouragement (in Japanese, so the girls can't understand him) and the trio finally make it up the stairs, pursued by Heiter, who is very much alive. Lindsay acts as the navigator and directs Katsuro into Heiter's room, where she thinks the window is still shattered. It's not, so she points toward a lamp, which Katsuro uses to break off parts of the window, though he stops once Heiter arrives. Katsuro explains that he deserves his fate and slits his throat with a piece of glass, trapping the girls. Later, a policeman enters the room and immediately leaves, too disgusted to look at them any more. Moments later, Jenny begins dying, and Lindsay holds her hand and cries. Alone with her deceased fellow captives, the living Lindsay sobs, unable to escape and her fate left unknown.The Human Centipede (First Sequence) Trivia *Lindsay is the only major character who appears in ''First Sequence that is still alive by its immediate end. *''The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence)'' opens with the ending of First Sequence, which prominently featured Lindsay. However, she is only a fictional character within First Sequence, which was being viewed by Martin Lomax on his laptop, so her fate is not addressed as the second film isn't a direct sequel. *Despite some reports and rumours, Lindsay's final fate is never wrapped up in The Human Centipede 3 (Final Sequence). *Lindsay's fate will be revealed in the upcoming graphic novel adaptation of The Human Centipede (First Sequence).https://twitter.com/tom_six/status/698425693768716288 Related *Appearances *Character Images References Category:The Human Centipede (First Sequence) characters